KaleGorie
Hi. 1lexkil.jpg 1in der eishöhle.jpg Richard kent.jpg Morid.jpg Dane derobin.jpg Pine.jpg William shatner.jpg Bruce wayne2.jpg Martin landau.jpg Commander rex.JPG Mcewan.jpg Bounty.jpg Renner.jpg Roger moore.JPG Sebastian stan.jpg Daniel radcliffe.jpg Patrick stewart.png Logan.jpg Connery.JPG La-et-mn-terminator-genisys-arnold-schwarzenegger-movie-reviews-critics-20150630.jpg Ford.jpg Harrison ford.jpg Reynolds 1.jpg Burt reynolds.jpg Joker2222.jpg 380206 o.jpeg Dean cain.jpg Russel kurt.jpg Al guinness.jpg Kim basinger.jpg Kurt russell.jpg Jack nicholson.png Peck.JPG David niven.jpg Joker222.jpg Shutterisland-dicaprio-DW-Kultur-Wiesbaden-jpg.jpg Jeff bridges.jpg 1aowenclive.jpg Owen.jpg Peter morris.jpg Liam neeson.jpg Support-Tommy-Lee-Jones.jpg Billy-Connolly.jpg Margaret.jpg Agnes.jpg Young man.jpg Georg schwenk.jpg Jared vor arkham.jpg Jerry maren.jpg Norman llyod2.jpg Kategorie:Stephen King Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Englisch) Kategorie:Literatur (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Novelle Kategorie:Horrorliteratur Kategorie:Fantasyliteratur Kategorie:Drehbuchautor Kategorie:Träger des Hugo Awards Kategorie:Träger des World Fantasy Awards Kategorie:Träger des Locus Awards Kategorie:Preisträger des Bram Stoker Awards Kategorie:Portland (Maine) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1947 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Adolf Hitler Kategorie:Reichskanzler (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Reichspräsident (Deutschland) Kategorie:DAP-Mitglied Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:Teilnehmer am Hitlerputsch Kategorie:Täter des Holocaust Kategorie:Porajmos (Akteur) Kategorie:Person (Aktion T4) Kategorie:Reichstagsabgeordneter (Weimarer Republik) Kategorie:Reichstagsabgeordneter (Deutsches Reich 1933–1945) Kategorie:Parteivorsitzender (Deutschland) Kategorie:Militärperson im Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Oberbefehlshaber des Heeres (Heer der Wehrmacht) Kategorie:Autor (Antisemitismus) Kategorie:Träger des Eisernen Kreuzes I. Klasse Kategorie:Person (österreichische Geschichte) Kategorie:Person (Braunau am Inn) Kategorie:Person (Cisleithanien) Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Staatenloser Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1889 Kategorie:Gestorben 1945 Kategorie:Verurteilte Person Kategorie:Zweiter Weltkrieg Kategorie:Deutsche Geschichte (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Krieg (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Konflikt 1939 Kategorie:Konflikt 1940 Kategorie:Konflikt 1941 Kategorie:Konflikt 1942 Kategorie:Konflikt 1943 Kategorie:Konflikt 1944 Kategorie:Konflikt 1945 Kategorie:Krieg der Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Krieg (Frankreich) Kategorie:Antirassismus Kategorie:Anti-Diskriminierung Kategorie:LGBT-Bürgerrechtsorganisation Kategorie:Rassenunruhen in den Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Soziale Bewegung Kategorie:Kirchengebäude in Berlin Berlin Kaiser Wilhelm Kategorie:Uhrturm Berlin Kaiser Wilhelm Kategorie:Neuromanisches Bauwerk in Berlin Kategorie:Bauwerk von Franz Schwechten Berlin Kategorie:Erbaut in den 1960er Jahren Kategorie:Kirchenruine in Berlin Kategorie:Erbaut in den 1890er Jahren Kategorie:Kulturdenkmal (Berlin) Kategorie:Mahnmal Kategorie:Denkmal in Berlin Berlin, KaiserWilhelmGedachtniskirche Berlin Kategorie:Nagelkreuzgemeinschaft Kategorie:Architektur (Preußen) Berlin Kategorie:Kurfürstendamm Kategorie:Berlin-Charlottenburg Kategorie:Breitscheidplatz Kategorie:Budapester Straße (Berlin) Kategorie:Hardenbergstraße Kategorie:Kantstraße Kategorie:Egon Eiermann Kategorie:Wilhelm II. (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Kaiser (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:König (Preußen) Kategorie:Königreich Preußen Kategorie:Feldmarschall (Vereinigtes Königreich) Kategorie:Admiral of the Fleet (Royal Navy) Kategorie:Feldmarschall (Österreich-Ungarn) Kategorie:Person (Johanniterorden) Kategorie:Person (Jagd) Kategorie:Ritter des Schwarzen Adlerordens Kategorie:Ehren- und Devotions-Großkreuz-Bailli des Malteserordens Kategorie:Träger des Militär-Maria-Theresien-Ordens (Ausprägung unbekannt) Kategorie:Träger des Militär-St.-Heinrichs-Ordens Kategorie:Träger des Militär-Wilhelms-Ordens Kategorie:Träger des Militär-Max-Joseph-Ordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Pour le Mérite (Militärorden) Kategorie:Träger des Seraphinenordens Kategorie:Träger des Ordens vom Niederländischen Löwen (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens des norwegischen Löwen Kategorie:Träger des Eisernen Halbmondes Kategorie:Träger des Elefanten-Ordens Kategorie:Ritter des Hosenbandordens Kategorie:Träger des k.u. Sankt Stephans-Ordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Knight Grand Cross des Royal Victorian Order Kategorie:Ritter des Ordens vom Goldenen Vlies Kategorie:Träger des Großkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes Kategorie:Träger des Chrysanthemenordens (Großkreuz mit Ordenskette) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens der Heiligen Kyrill und Methodius Kategorie:Namensgeber für eine Stadt Kategorie:Hohenzoller (Linie Brandenburg-Preußen) Kategorie:Friedrich III. (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Auguste Viktoria von Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg Kategorie:Victoria von Großbritannien und Irland (1840–1901) Kategorie:Viktoria Luise von Preußen Kategorie:Corpsstudent (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Geboren 1859 Kategorie:Gestorben 1941 Kategorie:Namensgeber für ein Schiff Kategorie:Partei in Deutschland Kategorie:Konservative Partei Kategorie:Rechtspopulistische Partei Kategorie:Organisation (Deutscher Nationalismus) Kategorie:Gegründet 1983 Kategorie:Verein (München) Kategorie:Angela Merkel Kategorie:Bundeskanzler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Amtierender Regierungschef Kategorie:Umweltminister (Bundesrepublik Deutschland) Kategorie:Generalsekretär der CDU Kategorie:Bundestagsabgeordneter (Mecklenburg-Vorpommern) Kategorie:Vorsitzender der CDU/CSU-Bundestagsfraktion Kategorie:CDU-Bundesvorstand Kategorie:Parteivorsitzender der CDU Mecklenburg-Vorpommern Kategorie:DA-Mitglied Kategorie:Politiker (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Politiker (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Träger des Verdienstordens der Italienischen Republik (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens Stara Planina Kategorie:Träger des Ordens El Sol del Perú (Collane) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens des Infanten Dom Henrique (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger der Presidential Medal of Freedom Kategorie:Träger des Bundesverdienstkreuzes (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des norwegischen Verdienstordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger der Wilhelm-Leuschner-Medaille Kategorie:Karlspreisträger Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Hebräischen Universität Jerusalem Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in Polen Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Leipzig Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Bern Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Tel Aviv Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Babeș-Bolyai-Universität Cluj Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in Südkorea Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Angel-Kantschev-Universität Russe Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in den Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in China Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in der Slowakei Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Radboud-Universität Nijmegen Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Szeged Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Katholieke Universiteit Leuven (KUL) Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Gent Kategorie:DDR-Bürger Kategorie:Geboren 1954 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Literarisches Werk Kategorie:Literatur (Vereinigtes Königreich) Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Literatur Kategorie:Dystopie Kategorie:Werk von George Orwell Kategorie:Unternehmen (Los Angeles) Kategorie:Filmgesellschaft (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Hollywood Kategorie:Gegründet 1997 Kategorie:Zoodirektor Kategorie:Dokumentarfilmer Kategorie:Fernsehmoderator (Australien) Kategorie:Australier Kategorie:Geboren 1962 Kategorie:Gestorben 2006 Category:1962 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Accidental deaths in Queensland Category:Australian conservationists Category:Australian environmentalists Category:Australian herpetologists Category:Australian naturalists Category:Australian people of Irish descent Category:Australian television presenters Category:Australian male voice actors Category:Burials in Queensland Category:Deaths due to fish attacks Category:Filmed accidental deaths Category:Filmed deaths of entertainers Category:Logie Award winners Category:People from Melbourne Category:People from Queensland Category:Underwater diving deaths Category:Irwin family Category:Zoo owners Category:Q150 Icons Category:Queensland Greats Kategorie:Filmtitel 2002 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Neuseeländischer Film Kategorie:Monumentalfilm Kategorie:Fantasyfilm Kategorie:Actionfilm Kategorie:Abenteuerfilm Kategorie:Filmdrama Kategorie:Tolkiens Welt Kategorie:J.-R.-R.-Tolkien-Verfilmung Category:World Wars Category:World War II Category:Conflicts in 1939 Category:Conflicts in 1940 Category:Conflicts in 1941 Category:Conflicts in 1942 Category:Conflicts in 1943 Category:Conflicts in 1944 Category:Conflicts in 1945 Category:Global conflicts Category:Modern Europe Category:Modern history Category:Nuclear warfare Category:War Category:Wars involving Albania Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving Austria Category:Wars involving Belgium Category:Wars involving Bolivia Category:Wars involving Brazil Category:Wars involving British India Category:Wars involving Bulgaria Category:Wars involving Myanmar Category:Wars involving Cambodia Category:Wars involving Canada Category:Wars involving Chile Category:Wars involving Colombia Category:Wars involving Costa Rica Category:Wars involving Croatia Category:Wars involving Cuba Category:Wars involving Czechoslovakia Category:Wars involving Denmark Category:Wars involving Ecuador Category:Wars involving Egypt Category:Wars involving El Salvador Category:Wars involving Estonia Category:Wars involving Ethiopia Category:Wars involving Finland Category:Wars involving France Category:Wars involving Germany Category:Wars involving Greece Category:Wars involving Guatemala Category:Wars involving Haiti Category:Wars involving Honduras Category:Wars involving Hungary Category:Wars involving Iceland Category:Wars involving Indonesia Category:Wars involving Italy Category:Wars involving Iran Category:Wars involving Iraq Category:Wars involving Japan Category:Wars involving Laos Category:Wars involving Latvia Category:Wars involving Lebanon Category:Wars involving Liberia Category:Wars involving Lithuania Category:Wars involving Luxembourg Category:Wars involving Mexico Category:Wars involving Mongolia Category:Wars involving Montenegro Category:Wars involving Nepal Category:Wars involving Norway Category:Wars involving Nicaragua Category:Wars involving Panama Category:Wars involving Paraguay Category:Wars involving Peru Category:Wars involving Poland Category:Wars involving Rhodesia Category:Wars involving Romania Category:Wars involving Saudi Arabia Category:Wars involving Serbia Category:Wars involving Slovakia Category:Wars involving Slovenia Category:Wars involving South Africa Category:Wars involving Sri Lanka Category:Wars involving Syria Category:Wars involving Thailand Category:Wars involving the Dominican Republic Category:Wars involving the Netherlands Category:Wars involving the Philippines Category:Wars involving the Republic of China Category:Wars involving the Soviet Union Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving Uruguay Category:Wars involving Venezuela Category:Wars involving Vietnam Category:Wars involving Yugoslavia Category:1889 births Category:1945 deaths Category:20th-century German writers Category:20th-century German politicians Category:Articles containing video clips Category:Assassination attempt survivors Category:Austrian emigrants to Germany Category:Austrian people of World War II Category:Chancellors of Germany Category:German conspiracy theorists Category:Fascist rulers Category:Flag designers Category:Former Roman Catholics Category:German anti-communists Category:German military leaders of World War II Category:German military personnel of World War I Category:German nationalists Category:German Nazi politicians Category:German people of World War II Category:German political writers Category:German politicians who committed suicide Category:German revolutionaries Category:German people of Austrian descent Category:Hitler family Category:Holocaust perpetrators Category:Jews and Judaism in Germany Category:Joint suicides by Nazis Category:Leaders of political parties in Germany Category:Members of the Reichstag of Nazi Germany Category:Members of the Reichstag of the Weimar Republic Category:Military personnel of Bavaria Category:Naturalized citizens of Germany Category:Nazi leaders Category:Nazis who committed suicide by firearm in Germany Category:Nazis who committed suicide in Berlin Category:Nazis who participated in the Beer Hall Putsch Category:Nazis who served in World War I Category:Male suicides Category:People convicted of treason against Germany Category:People from Braunau am Inn Category:Persecution of homosexuals in Nazi Germany and the Holocaust Category:Persecution of Jews Category:Persecution of Christians Category:Persecution of Jehovah's Witnesses Category:Persecution of Serbs Category:Political writers who committed suicide Category:Porajmos perpetrators Category:Recipients of German pardons Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1914), 1st class Category:Stateless people Category:Suicides by firearm in Germany Category:The Holocaust in Germany Category:World War II political leaders Category:Critics of Judaism Category:Critics of Christianity Category:Antisemitism in Europe Category:Action T4 Category:Ableism Category:Racial antisemitism Category:Antiziganism Category:Anti-Armenianism Category:Anti-Polish sentiment Category:Anti-Serbian sentiment Category:Anti-Ukrainian sentiment Category:Anti-Russian sentiment Category:Anti-Slavic sentiment Category:Anti-Masonry Category:Anti-Judaism Category:Anti-Catholicism Category:Anti-Protestantism Category:Anti-Orthodoxy Category:Anti-black racism Category:Pan-Arabism Kategorie:Regierungschef der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Parteichef der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Mitglied des Politbüros des Zentralkomitees der KPdSU Kategorie:Person der Russischen Revolution 1917 Kategorie:Person im Russischen Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Person im Polnisch-Sowjetischen Krieg Kategorie:Person im Zweiten Weltkrieg (Sowjetunion) Kategorie:Vertreter des Marxismus-Leninismus Kategorie:Träger des Leninordens Kategorie:Held der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Marschall der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Held der sozialistischen Arbeit Kategorie:Täter des Großen Terrors (Sowjetunion) Kategorie:Träger des Sowjetischen Siegesordens 2011 aberkannt Kategorie:Person des Antisemitismus Kategorie:Stalinismus Kategorie:Georgier Kategorie:Sowjetbürger Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Massaker von Katyn Kategorie:Josef Stalin Kategorie:Russe Kategorie:Geboren 1878 Kategorie:Gestorben 1953 Category:Products introduced in 1949 Category:Construction toys Category:Danish brands Category:Danish Culture Canon Category:Danish design Category:Danish inventions Category:Lego Category:Toy companies of Denmark Category:Toy train manufacturers Category:United States Category:Countries in North America Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Federal constitutional republics Category:Former confederations Category:G7 nations Category:G8 nations Category:G20 nations Category:Liberal democracies Category:Member states of NATO Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:States and territories established in 1776 Category:Superpowers Category:1776 establishments in the United States Category:American Civil War Category:Rebellions in the United States Category:Conflicts in 1861 Category:Conflicts in 1862 Category:Conflicts in 1863 Category:Conflicts in 1864 Category:Conflicts in 1865 Category:19th-century conflicts Category:1860s in the United States Category:Wars of independence Category:Internal wars of the United States Category:1860s conflicts Category:2001 in New York City Category:2001 in New York (state) Category:2001 in Pennsylvania Category:2001 in Virginia Category:2001 in the United States Category:2001 murders in the United States Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by hijacking Category:Al-Qaeda attacks Category:Anti-Americanism Category:Anti-Western sentiment Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in the United States in 2001 Category:Disasters in Pennsylvania Category:Disasters in Virginia Category:Filmed deaths Category:Filmed suicides Category:Hate crimes Category:21st century in Manhattan Category:History of the United States (1991–present) Category:Islamic fundamentalism in the United States Category:Islamic terrorism in New York (state) Category:Islamic terrorism in the United States Category:Islamic terrorist incidents in the 2000s Category:Mass murder in 2001 Category:Massacres in the United States Category:Murder in New York (state) Category:Murder in Pennsylvania Category:Murder in Virginia Category:Murder–suicides in the United States Category:Presidency of George W. Bush Category:September 11 attacks Category:Suicides in New York (state) Category:Suicides in Pennsylvania Category:Suicides in Virginia Category:Terrorist incidents in New York City Category:Terrorist incidents in Virginia Category:Terrorist incidents in the United States in 2001 Category:DEFCON 3 Conflicts Category:September 2001 events Kategorie:Terroranschläge am 11. September 2001 #11. September 2001 Kategorie:Flugzeugentführung Kategorie:Großbrand Kategorie:Geschichte von New York City Kategorie:Geschichte von Washington, D.C. Kategorie:World Trade Center Kategorie:Konflikt 2001 Kategorie:Kriminalfall 2001 Kategorie:Politik 2001 Kategorie:Al-Qaida Kategorie:Asymmetrische Kriegführung Kategorie:Flugunfall in den Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Flugunfall 2001 Category:1986 films Category:1980s action thriller films Category:1980s adventure films Category:1980s fantasy films Category:British films Category:British adventure films Category:British fantasy films Category:American films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American action thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Highlander (franchise) films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in Spain Category:Films set in the 16th century Category:Films set in the 1780s Category:Films set in the 1940s Category:Films set in 1985 Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Films shot in Hertfordshire Category:Films shot in Highland (council area) Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in Spain Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films directed by Russell Mulcahy Category:Films produced by William N. Panzer Category:Film scores by Michael Kamen Category:Films adapted into novels Category:Films adapted into comics Category:Screenplays by Peter Bellwood Category:Screenplays by Larry Ferguson Category:Screenplays by Gregory Widen Category:Golan-Globus films Kategorie:Investigativjournalist Kategorie:Fernsehjournalist Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Fernsehmoderator (Deutschland) Kategorie:Person (Norddeutscher Rundfunk) Kategorie:Publizist Kategorie:Person (München) Kategorie:Geboren 1972 Kategorie:Spielshow Kategorie:Fernsehsendung (Deutschland) Kategorie:RTL Kategorie:Fernsehsendung der 1990er Jahre Kategorie:Fernsehsendung der 2000er Jahre Kategorie:Fernsehsendung der 2010er Jahre Kategorie:Günther Jauch Kategorie:Alternative für Deutschland Kategorie:Politische Organisation in Berlin Kategorie:Gegründet 2013 Kategorie:Islamfeindlichkeit Category:Alternative for Germany Category:2013 establishments in Germany Category:Eurosceptic parties in Germany Category:Far-right and fascist parties in Germany Category:National conservative parties Category:Opposition to Islam in Germany Category:Parties represented in the European Parliament Category:Political parties established in 2013 Category:Right-wing populism in Germany Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Edwardian era Category:Crime film characters Category:Thriller film characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1887 Category:Fictional chemists Category:Fictional cocaine users Category:Fictional criminologists Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional gentleman detectives Category:Martial artists characters in literature Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional smokers Category:Fictional violinists Category:Sherlock Holmes characters Category:Victorian culture Category:Miss Marple Category:Novel series Category:Fictional amateur detectives Category:Fictional British people Category:Fictional female detectives Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1926 Category:Female characters in literature Category:Characters in British novels of the 20th century Category:British novels adapted into films Category:British novels adapted into plays Category:Novels adapted into radio programs Category:Novels adapted into television programs Category:Detective television series Category:2012 Australian television series debuts Category:2010s Australian television series Category:Australian crime television series Category:Australian drama television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Lesbian-related television programmes Category:Mystery television series Category:Television programs based on novels Category:Television series set in the 1920s Category:Television shows set in Victoria (Australia) Category:Television shows set in Melbourne Category:Australian Broadcasting Corporation shows Kategorie:Fancast Kategorie:1 Kategorie:2 Kategorie:3 Kategorie:4